Forum:Amaya Ootori
Category:Archived Claim Name: Amaya Ootori Gender: Female Age: 15 Godly Parent: Nox, Bellona, Minerva Mortal Parent: Kuoga Wakihasa (father, estranged) Cohort: 1st or 3rd Personality: Amaya is a mega fan of anything Asian, as she speaks Korean and Japanese. She is hyper, having severe ADHD and always fiddles with stuff. She is bubbly and fizzy, always seeking out fun and trying to solve mysteries. She seeks out excitment at every possible oppurtunity and always seeks to try new things. However, she cannot stand people who act like the have a stick up their a**. Appearance: Long red hair,aqua eyes and pale skin. Tall, slim and very agile. Sharp, angular features. Scar across cheek and chest/collarbone from hell hound. History: Chiyoe was born to Nox and Kouga on the 13th of January, 1997. His father was a BLACK.OPS. operative and was a well-known agent in the Underworld (not the one where Hades lives). She was born in Yugawara in Japan and lived there until she was fourteen. Growing up, she was trained as a special agent: she learnt seventeen languages and her father taught her the silent walking practiced by only a few agents, which was based on a technique invented by the shinobi, ancient Japanese assassins. How to gather and communicate information as secretly and silently as the wind. How to kill and torture for information. How to withstand the threat of pain and even pain under torture. How to lie, how to cheat and how to suppress your emotions and morals, as well as seventeen styles of hand and weapon combat. At age ten, she was a competent agent. At age fourteen, her father married a woman from America after they moved to Seattle, Chelsea White. On the outside she was a lovely, caring and sweet woman who wanted to help a teenage girl who had grown up without a mother. However, on the side shown only to Chiyoe, she was a vicious woman who only wanted her father's money and wanted her out of the picture. For a year, her new stepmother poisoned the mind of her father with sweet words of how she was "So concerned by the antisocial tendencies of your daughter!". Then, "Oh help me, she attacked me!" Her father turned angry eyes on her and had her stay with a friend for a few days. A week later, she was on her own, estranged from her father and only known family.The last thing she saw was the smirking face of Chelsea White. At fifteen, she was alone in the world and it was then that a hellhound attacked her, giving her a scar on her left collarbone and another on her cheek. She was found by a satyr and taken to Camp HalfBlood. She always uses a wakizashi sword when fighting in close combat that was forged by her mother and she is always hoping to be reunited with her father once again. Weapons: 6ft bow, throwing knives and a wakizashi sword. (CB)